User talk:Sithu Aye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeathByDarkness (Talk) 11:55, October 13, 2009 Names. If you don't have a source for all those names, please don't add them. If you have a source, please show us instead of keeping it to yourself. Most of the names you added sounds really. . . Well, let's just say that if you don't have a source, don't add them, and if you do, show us. Otherwise, please don't add them again in the future. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :We have had people, in the past, insert information with no sources to back them up, especially some stuff that you have entered. Information that does not come from the game or SGI's site is hard to believe, y'know. :I can't read that at all, so it's technically useless to show that to me. Somewhat. It can be used as a source, if translated. :About Lire's and Dio's last names, Lire's last name was only shown on a prototype, in which things can change (and has). It was never written as "Eruyell" so we would only be assuming that "Eruel" is incorrect and "Eruyell" isn't. Prototypes aren't final, so they can't really be used as a source. As for Dio, it is possible that "Burning Canyon" is only the name of his demon clan, and not his actual last name. :Oh, and as for that first link you crossed out. . . How are you so certain that is also one of KoG's blogs? It looks more like a fanblog to me. As far as I know, KoG only has two Naver blogs; GCBlog and GoElsword. :Final thing; it's best to sign your name with four tilde (~~~~) instead of just writing it out. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 04:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Boss past Go ahead and add it to their pages - its what the trivia sections are for. http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 07:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback How should I go about with that, actually? I'm considerably new to wikia, since I'm only contributing what information I can find. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Shiningclaw (talk) 17:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) rollback so i never knew there was a rollback position... been away from being one of the people behind these wikias... well... i usually go active and inactive so i leave the asking for the position on a hold... Ze Vinzy Kid |''' Le Talk (^^,)y 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Edits hey yo though you're also a normal user (but a councilor too) you wanna plan to improve how we put the skill trees? for me it gets unruly and messed up at some point... i plan on making it a bit more organized... maybe a table? (this might mess up too) or maybe something else... well... *flies away* iDesolatorZ 04:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) the problem with a table is the editting (i could already remember my experience with my first time making a table back then..) and just as i said.... it might mess up. i'd just leave a message when i get an idea for the tables. iDesolatorZ 06:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) one awkward but maybe a brilliant idea is to have the color coding to the skill trees. in-game they have color codings right? for the skills, techniques, effects and so on. and my plan here is to have them color coded to be differentiated easier. i'm gonna start making my own sandbox page for this. if you allow personal sandboxes here. iDesolatorZ 06:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : i could just use photoshop to detect the colors man. it could give both rgb and hex values. since i had my go signal for the sandbox.... expect me to have something worth testing at least lol iDesolatorZ 14:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : but i think MP char st's should also be color coded... probably similar to AP's since MP just have green O.o AP has this purple for specials, green for skills/techniques (it was killed skill in zero's i dunno why) and light blue for effects/passives (although for zero in his passives they were colored green) although one thing is luxus has all colored green. well... how do we deal with that then? will we also give MP chars the color coding similar to AP? iDesolatorZ 23:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Character Icons I was wondering, should we add the character icons to the character list template? It would save the need for a character banner, which would have to be updated every time a new character comes out. Shiningclaw (talk) 06:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the banner I was talking about is on the Characters page. What I mean is that we could have, for example, Elesis's image above her name in the character list. In code, it would look like this |style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCBCBC" width="6%"|60pxElesis instead of just |style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCBCBC" width="6%"|Elesis Shiningclaw (talk) 13:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've tested the code a little while back and it works. I'm cropping out the images in the character banner to go with it now. Also, I was wondering if you knew the korean names for the fourth job skills? I saw that you corrected Zero's, and I have all the rest of the 4th skill icons that I have yet to upload because I don't know their names. Shiningclaw (talk) 13:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That would be great, thanks! I could work faster if only I didn't keep getting myself blocked for whatever reason... By banner, I mean this one: Shiningclaw (talk) 14:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Someone on the other wiki posted an uncropped image file for all the 4th skills. I don't know if I'm allowed to do something like this, but I took that file cropped the images from there. The brazilian grand chase site also shows all the basic skill icons for every single job class under their abilities tab. Rufus, Asin, and Lime's were fine, because they were rendered to begin with. The only problem is the others. I've tried to render out the gray for Lire and Amy's but it didn't go so well because the pixel cut isn't very smooth. Shiningclaw (talk) 02:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll upload the skill images with those later, thanks! I'll be trying to render some of Arme's skills from the brazil site. Hopefully it'll look okay. Shiningclaw (talk) 02:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the tip! One more thing, should I update Rufus's skill table for his Soul Stalker, Executioner, and Arbiter jobs pages with Soul Shackles, Crescent Sweep, etc.? The reason I put Pulverize, Twin Tooth and Make it Rain was because they were very obviously set as his basic skills. Shiningclaw (talk) 04:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Kounat Chronicles I've been meaning to ask you, do you still remember your post about the Kounat Chronicles? This one: http://forum.gamerage.com/grandchase/forums/t/130184.aspx?PageIndex=1 Who are the "celestials" mentioned in the text? Are they the Highlanders? Also, is it safe to assume that this "devildom" they keep talking about is now known to us as Elyos? I have a few concerns about the whole thing, at least two things that contradict the story: *''Both elven and dwarven kingdoms have lost their kings due to Baldinar’s strategy, and deemed each other as enemies by placing blames on each other for kidnapping their '''kings.'' Wrong. Arawn, king of the dwarves, is encountered in his own kingdom. Unless they suddenly decided to elect a new king... *''In the process, Dio was not able to return to the devildom, and was trapped in Aernas.'' Dio's biography and the dialogue in Victor's Fortress clearly suggests he returned to his own dimension *So now Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Mari have some f-ing ties to deities?! First Sieghart, then Amy, then Jin, and now them?! Soon Lass, Ryan, and Ronan will have revealed connections. I don't like that, at all. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Is there a set date for when the genocide of Kounat by Baldinar occured? Like how many years before the time of the Grand Chase game? I'm trying to compile a history for this so the stuff we gather from Naver won't look so scattered and all over the place. The light fades at 02:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Assigning some hard work :3 Going back through some pages and data, the characters don't seem to be in-tune with the latest revamps (i.e. Assassin is missing his drop-down ability or w/e its called), and a couple of skill trees (Seeker for instance) isn't in-tune with the other skill tree pages. Because I've permanently taken my leave from GC, YOU go fix them in my stead. Kthxbye~ PS: If you don't wanna do it, that's fine. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Translation User:Shiningclaw told me that you understand Korean better than him. So, if you can, translate Karuel's dialogue for me. Tyvm. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "New world"... FFS, that is soooooooooo Megaman and soooooooooooo unoriginal... I'm disappointed. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Its wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too typical though. >.> Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Plus the fact that they threw in some random shit, such as Lass being part demon, unneeded characters (Rin, Asin, and Lime, who have yet to influence the story), Ashtaroth having ties with Kounat and is apparently over 600 years ago, Ashtaroth not learning his lesson, Kounat being founded by HUMAN-DEITY HYBRIDS who most likely have decided to venture off and repopulate the world with their offspring, Elesis, Lire, and Arme being depicted and possibly descendants of GODDESSES, and Mari being a fucking GODDESS, is totally BULL SHIT and out of line. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Moonlight Yokai Village If it isn't too much to ask, could you also translate the dialogue for the newest event dungeon? Thanks. The light fades at 07:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could inform him about it? I can't even find the article talk page. The light fades at 01:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I just merely fiddled around with it, I can change it back if you want. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) nothing much this ain't much but do you know how to have an expand option? either it works through text (like some sort of link that when clicked would expand; sort of like showing more text you know that of course) or through pictures (which could be beneficial in the new st presentation i'm planning on) iDesolatorZ 11:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks anyways man. already found how. you could check what i've done (so close. yet so far.) for some test tables. my sandbox. just gotta have to fix it so that when there are nested tables (yes. that's my plan._.) it won't mess up and separate (can't explain but it kinda separate last night.) though now i didn't have them nested. iDesolatorZ 00:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Naver Stuff Sorry to disturb you again, but could you translate these pages? They're info about NPC related to Elesis, Ryan, Lire, and Ley's backstory. Thanks. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115072500 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115024214 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115897319 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115821279 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115293395 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115181093 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120125506238 No problem. Just needed to clarify the data before I put them in, especially Ley's. The light fades at 16:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) 0.o I didn't know that... So that's why their skill trees are linear? PS. The yokai village dialogue gives me vibes of Spirited Away. The light fades at 04:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Linear? Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I might have missed something, but did Naver give any details about Grandiel's backstory? His page was made according to the Brazilian version so... Also, if Grandiel is an elf from Archimedia, then hypothetically speaking did he once belong to Karuel? The light fades at 02:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Gaia's death perhaps you know the cause of Gaia's death? and if she was killed by someone, who? if you don't it's fine. but i just need to clarify some info for the background story for a character we plan to make. iDesolatorZ 08:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) A better question would be, is it even canon? Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks anyways. now sure if it is. but it might be? iDesolatorZ 22:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) when it comes to stubs they should always be placed just after the char list template so that people will no. anyways i'm gonna move it to the top and gonna go add some stuff :D iDesolatorZ 02:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) in the wikias i've always been it's on top O.o lol anyway. yea kira. kira. just saw him upload that pic in fb (added as friend took like time for him to accept o.O) iDesolatorZ 02:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Twilight You think they'll nerf it again? They're always nerfing lefty :( Also, the stuff about the tabs is confusing. I heard you had to go a pure path in order to get the top tab, but what about the bottom tab? On a side note, NA has a whole bunch of Lime stuff and Karuel Border's icon in the files already, so we can expect them soon after the Acts. The light fades at 03:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) That's a pretty terrible mistake on a release day O.o Did you report the bug? For your free mission, I mean? The light fades at 03:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the whole back to back about the jobs isn't such a good thing after all. They're making a lot of bugs. Though, about the SP, there was a dungeon test on gc info. Unless he was using SP from previous job classes? The light fades at 03:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised they didn't mention it prior. That's just irresponsible. Oh, and I heard something about a continuation of Ronan's story. Is it true? The light fades at 06:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh~ seems like I got my hopes up too soon then. The light fades at 00:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you've seen this, but this video has the full dialogue for the secret path: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27ka-RPU3Wg&feature=related The light fades at 11:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Berkas' Lair You! Go translate the dialogue. Kthxbye. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Go leech then (: Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Is there a specific name for the Berkas's Lair set? The light fades at 09:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I think I found the script for Berkas's Lair. I'm not quite sure though... Could you translate it if it is? http://blog.naver.com/canvas0413?Redirect=Log&logNo=150150228763 The light fades at 15:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wondering We know both Rufus and Rin are fan characters; Rin was created through a poll by the Brazilians, but only her weapon and fighting style. But how was Rufus created? Was he a fan character, or created the same way as Rin was? The light fades at 03:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Then why is everyone claiming he was fanmade? The light fades at 04:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Then should the part of the trivia stating he was fanmade be removed? The light fades at 04:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ercnard Sieghart I don't doubt you, but do you still have that 1:1 Support given to you? If you can, take a screen shot of it and put it on the wiki as proof so the revisions can stop. Like DbD said, if you have a source, post it, if not, don't post it at all. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Amy Pile? What the heck? And this came from KR? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why is her last name addressed as Aurha or w/e? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It was PHGC's surname for her. Should the korean names be put in the character's infobox? Even though others probably won't be able to read them... The light fades at 07:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::NA normally gets their stuff from KR, no? Then use that. I'm pretty sure Lire Eruel is supposed to be Lire Eruyell though. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Twilight ST questions it'll only be a few days before twilight comes here and i haven't decided on which is which properly. you can't go hybrid anymore right? but does it mean you just can't hybrid 4th job skills or all jobs' skills? what about prerequisites from the opposite side? or does it mean.... going hybrid will cause you in an SP shortage? if that's soo... it's false (in my ST plan). i would go hybrid if i COULD go hybrid for 4th job. but i believe it works the same way awakened's st works? getting the 1st skill in the ST for either light or dark sides of her would cause the other to lock? but please.... just please... make that system work only for twilight's skills, not the other jobs. please explain it to me. thanks! iDesolatorZ 01:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :What he means is can you still go hybrid or will the other skillset half become blocked off once you've picked your path like Awakening upon becoming Twilight. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) NPC questions, again Do you know who the npc in this images is and what relation he has to Lass? Or if this is real at all? I couldn't find any information on the blog, but it looks too authentic to just ignore. http://24.media.tumblr.com/8db2cf78cbd9d0778d296b9e45d600af/tumblr_mf158yIzE11r7y34xo1_500.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/f0cf2a2b2d7f67f4e0a8d93f6f996290/tumblr_mf157bmWs41r7y34xo1_500.jpg The light fades at 01:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Probably Silver Cross Thief Boss? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) he's probably part of the silver cross thieves. since lass is their leader, he's probably the 2nd in command of sorts. he might've took charge too after lass was away. but other than that, i got no other guesses. iDesolatorZ 01:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'd prefer to know the specifics though, like his name. Usually, if its an NPC that doesn't appear in game like Ladmir, Gerald, and Lian, there will be a post on the blog that gives the NPC name and a little bit of backstory. But I can't find that post on the blog. I don't know if it's been removed, or hidden, or if it actually even existed. The light fades at 01:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC The one with the eyepatch in the two tumblr links. The light fades at 03:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Berkas Lair dialogue Can I ask if the Berkas's Lair dialogue was changed in KGC? I was looking through the NAGC files and found the korean text for Berkas's Lair, but it mentioned Lime instead, while there was barely any mention of Rufus or Legis. The light fades at 08:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, thank you very much for clarifying all that for me. I'll just put the point about the alternate dialogue in the trivia then. On a side note, do you want to take a look at the alternate dialogue? The light fades at 01:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : 10978 여기 쯤 인것 같은데? : 10979 마력 충돌의 흔적이 있는 것을 보니 확실한 것 같군. : 10980 아니, 이게 누구십니까! : 10981 엘리시스 단장님 아니세요! : 10982 베스테르! 네가 어떻게 여기에! : 10983 세르딘 왕국에서도 심상치 않은 마력의 충돌을 감지하고 이에 대한 조사를 시작하였습니다. : 10984 그렇군. 그런데 이 어마어마한 크기의 장치 들은 뭐지? 못보던 것들인데? : 10985 거대한 몬스터를 사냥 할 때 사용되는 마법병기 입니다. 헌터들이 사용하던 것 같군요. : 10986 그나저나 이것들이 여기에 있다는 것은… : 10987 무슨 일인지는 모르겠지만 이 앞은 아직 조사되지 않은 지역이니 조심해야겠습니다. : 10988 저…저…저…저…! : 10989 라임, 너 왜그러는 거야? : 10990 아하하하, 발그레해져서 귀엽잖아! 이렇게 꼬집어 줘야지! : 10991 쉿! 조용! 모두 저 앞을 보라구. : 10992 히익! 저건 설마! 드…드래곤? 실제로 보긴 처음이에요! 엄청난데요? : 10993 엄청난 정도가 아니야! 저 녀석의 발을 봐! : 10994 그림핸드와 같거나 그 이상이란 말이야! : 10995 사람들이 쓰러져 있어요. 헌터들로 보이는 군요. 저 많은 사람들이…어떻게… : 10996 만만치 않은 녀석이라는 증거인가… : 10997 마법병기들은 저 드래곤을 잡기위해 준비된 것 같군요. : 10998 저도 저 드래곤은 처음 보는 녀석이라 자세한 정보를 파악하지 못했습니다. : 10999 단, 저 병장기들은 꽤나 쓸모있을 것 같으니 지켜낼 필요가 있을 것 같습니다. : 11000 ?! : 11001 칫!…이쪽을 보고 있어! 아무래도 녀석이 눈치 챈 것 같은데? : 11002 그르르르~ 왠 녀석 들이냐!! : 11003 네 녀석은 누구냐! 왜 이런 곳에 있는거지?! : 11004 발밑을 조심해요!!! : 11005 크하하하하하하!! 나는 이 에르나스를 지배할 아이언 드래곤 베르카스!!! : 11006 지금부터는 내가 이곳의 제왕으로 군림할 것이다! : 11007 흥! 멋대로 이야기하는군! : 11008 크흐흐흐흐~ 너희 인간들이 얼마나 나약한 존재인지 보여주마!! : 11009 헉…헉…모두 괜찮아?! : 11010 다시는 싸우고 싶지 않은 상대야…헉! 헉! : 11011 저…저도 완전히 지쳐버렸어요… : 11012 흥. 인간이란 존재는 얼마나 나약한 것인지… : 11013 그러는 너도 지금 다리가 풀려서 떨리고 있잖아. : 11014 허세 좀 그만 부리라구, 멍청아. : 11015 그르르르르~ 에르나스에 이 정도의 녀석들이 있었다니… : 11016 하지만 이대로 끝일 거라 생각하지 마라! : 11017 오늘은 이대로 물러가지만 다음에는 반드시…내 앞에 무릎 꿇을 것이다!! : 11018 흥! 얼마든지! 다음에도! 또 그 다음에도! : 11019 절대 네 뜻대로 되지 않을거다! : 11020 역시 정의는 승리하는 법이에요! : Not quite sure who's talking, but if we take references to the other Berkas's Lair script and Lime's personality, we can infer Lime replacing a lot of Rufus's dialogue, and a lot of additional Lime dialogue as well. The light fades at 03:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Huh, good thing it was replaced(?) then; otherwise we'd have another random, plotless dungeon. The light fades at 07:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :How have you still not translated this? As a side note, mind getting the new Alcubra and Archimedia dungeon dialogues? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :The alternate dialogue Shiningclaw found? No, you haven't. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Just uh, put the header as "Dialogue (Alternate)"? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Ra's Canyon You, translate, now. That's an order. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Poke. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chronology Has the chronology of the game thus far ever been confirmed in the Korean version? According to the Brazilian chronology, the entire time line goes: Bermesiah →''' Silver Land '''→ Ellia →''' Xenia '''→ Archimedia (until Relics of Kounat) →''' Monster Train 301 '''→ Wizard's Labyrinth → Archimedia (Zeruel Border onwards). The problem here is where the MT301 and WL come in, since Kounat's Collapse most definitely occurs after the WL, and the Chase were in a rather big hurry to get to Zeruel ASAP during the two Zeruel dungeons, so definitely no time for side trips during so. But if the two Zeruel dungeons occured after WL, then Ley and Rufus's missing presence is strange. So does MT301 and WL come before or after the Zeruel arc? The light fades at 04:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC)